


Whispers

by cursed_siren



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Spirit Blossom Skins, Spirit World, Yone has some kinks he is ashamed of, evelynn is the akana of desire/lust, evelynn sits on his face, like they speedrun enemies to lovers in 15 seconds, spirit blossom event, this is 3k words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren
Summary: Yone, the elder brother, wanders the spirit realm one day,only to end up in the grasp of a demon who chooses to indulge his deepest desires.
Relationships: Evelynn/Yone, Yone (League of Legends)/Evelynn, Yone/Evelynn
Kudos: 8





	Whispers

Lone winds and ancient wind chimes were perhaps the only sounds in the Akana Forests deep within the spirit realm.

As quiet as a bird in flight, a lone Wanderer walked beneath the tall tree canopy. White hair and ivory robes glowing in the fading evening light as shadows grew long and frightening. Two blades hung at his sides, or mortal steel and one spirit magic.

The Hunter stopped.

A sound.

A branch breaking not far from him.

His hand found the hilt of his blade, yet not fast enough.

With a bone chilling hiss and gentle puff of violet smoke, a figure swept out of the shadows and lept at him.

Darkness plunged through his mind like a sword cutting through flesh.

  
  
  


Merely a soft giggle shook Yone from unconsciousness, though it did not pull him from the shadows. His eyes were open, he was sure of that, yet darkness cloaked his vision. Magic was fickle in this realm, shadow magic was no different.

„Ah~ the virtuous, elder brother“, a voice sweet as honey and sharp as a blade found his ear, along with a gust of warm breath. Only then did he realize the warmth he felt against his back, the two hands he now noticed around his wrists.

„Unhand me, demon“, he growled, pushing against the grip he being held in.

Again.That laugh, barely more than a giggle. High and melodic as a silver bell.

„Oh I don‘t think you want me to, Yone, otherwise you would not have wandered into my part of this forest“.

She was playing with him, he knew. And likely enjoying herself too while doing so. Malevolent spirits delighting in their victim's torment was nothing new to him, yet usually, they resorted to the expected bloodshed….this was different.

A touch trailed up his leg-what was that? He still felt a pair of hands traversing his chest, what was this lingering touch on his thigh then? Only when he felt a sharp point pressing into his skin, he concluded it maybe was a blade and maybe bloodshed was not off the table after all.

„I have no interest in your cruel gam-„

His words were cut short as suddenly his mind was engulfed with fuzzy warmth when the most shameful of sounds met his ears.

A moan.

So full of delight and lust, Yone could not help but blush. 

„You know you want me~“, no more than a whisper in his head yet so clearly originating from the demon whose legs he was caught between, her touches unrelenting as the curse drowned his mind.

Nails-no, claws dragged over his chest, at first no more than a tickle, suddenly enough to draw blood, a thin trickle trailing down his front as the pain was drowned out by a wet tongue on his neck.

A whimper filled the evening air and it took Yone shamefully long to realize he himself had released such a vulgar noise.

There was that sharp thing on his leg again, slowly dragging upwards his thigh, skirting dangerously close to his hardening- suddenly it was gone,a gasp parting his lips. Yone felt his knees gently tugged being apart, a hand roaming his chest, running a teasing finger over the pink bud it found there, slowly circling it.

,“Will you behave for me, dear?“, the demon coaxed, teasing his neck with gentle bites and slow kisses.

„Yes“, it was like his lips did not obey him, speaking on his own, caught between waves of pleasure and the heat engulfing his mind.

Slowly, the tendrils of shadows in front of his eyes dissipated, allowing him to once more see the dark purples and blues that painted the forest at this hour.

Only then he understood the situation he had found himself in. Caught between the thighs -gods what lovely thighs-, of very clearly a demon. Gently tugging his knees apart with two lashers, viciously pointed at the ends, sharp and slender, leading back to the loveliest woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. The charm that firmly held his mind even allowed him to ignore the vile grin on her full, ruby lips. In fact, he was willing to ignore all, as long as she would keep touching him.

Mesmerized, he glanced down at the two hands roaming his chest, delicately painted nails that came to sharp points, almost claw-like, yet gentle in their touches.

„Very good“, She purred, dragging her nails down his front until she found the thick belt of dyed cotton and ivory prayer beads,“Would you like to take this off?“, her breath tickled his neck as her hands halted for just a moment before Yone gave a weak but hasty nod. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words left his lips, his intentions getting stuck in his throat as the demon‘s nimble fingers unclasped the beads around his hips, the belt following soon after on the forest floor.

Yone craned his neck to the side, trying to catch another glimpse of his captor. A smirk glinting with hunger and anticipation painted her features. She bit her lip and fire flared in Yone‘s chest as he felt her hands sliding lower...and lower...and lower.

A low whine left his throat, his fingers grasped the soft thigh to his right as if he was bracing himself for what was to come.

With an uncanny gentleness, the demon grasped his half-hard length in his pants. Like fire was caught under his skin, like small bolts of electricity, the tender touch immediately sent shockwaves through Yone‘s body, his head tipping back as a broken moan betrayed all sense of honor he might have held. Gods, it had been so long...too long since he had felt or fulfilled such sinful desire.

„It‘s Evelynn, dear, moan for me“, there was that dangerously sweet whisper again, sharp in how she hit her consonants, yet soft as if she was lulling him to sleep.

‚Evelynn‘, even if his mind was fuzzy and hazed, intoxicated by the spell that had originally caught him here and the tantalizing touches all over his body, the name was familiar.‘gods, what a lovely name…‘

He felt her skillfully twist her grip, clearing his mind of any coherent thought as she rubbed along the underside of his shaft, giving just enough pressure to make him lose his mind, yet let him beg for more.

„Evelynn“, Yone moaned, begged, obediently in hopes of earning more.

‚Evelynn‘, now that he had said it, he was certain that he had heard tales of this demon, yet his mind was fogged by pleasure and desire, unable to recall anything, let alone assemble anything of value.

He rather felt than heard her chuckle at his pleas,“Yes...Good“, she spoke, words and whispers echoing around him as night fell and his fingers dug into her tender thigh, gently stroking the warm flesh with his thumb, his hips bucking into her touch. Passing through his mind, he felt her lashers coiling around his legs, restraining him in place. 

Enticing in ways he was too ashamed to admit.

With her slow strokes it felt like carefully ascending a steep mountainside, yet with each touch, each tantalizing flick of her wrist, and each torturous kiss she placed on his blazing skin, Yone felt himself coming closer and closer, a blazing fire engulfing his core.

‚It has been too long since I last…‘, he could not bring himself to finish the thought, partly of his own prudence’s, partly because he did not dare think of another than Evelynn right now. Even if he wanted, how not could he think of anything else as rough kisses bruised and marked his throat, his shoulders, his collarbone.

„Please, Evelynn…I-„, his words broke away by a throaty moan as he felt another bite, sharp teeth abusing the skin of where his neck met his shoulders. Agony that stung so good, he could not help but feel shame at how badly he desired more.

„I know, dear, does it hurt good?“, the demon cooed with a cruel smirk, not relenting in her touches, greedily drinking the sight of a dishonored swordsman falling apart beneath her touches.

Yone swallowed, his mouth suddenly terribly dry, and nodded,“So good“, he echoed, feverish and desperate, audibly out of breath,“but I‘m close I-„

A blur of movement was all the warning he got before a firm hand grasped around his throat, cutting off his sentence as her thumb stroked up and down his jugular vein, feeling for his racing heartbeat. The Hand buried in his pants, however, did not relent but instead slowed down. It was not enough, yet overwhelming.

„Already coming undone, I see...so shameful of you wanting to finish here, in the woods…“, she whispered, voice heavy with the weight of their sin, reaching deep into his darkest desired he had firmly hidden away inside forgotten corners of his mind, a shiver running down his spine at her words. At the idea of being caught- of being seen. Heaviness caught his mind as her grip around his throat would not relent, the feeling of shame dulled as Evelynn’s hand crept further up to catch his chin instead, turning his headand catching his lips in a feverish kiss, biting, tugging him closer until he gave a needy groan. Feverish and desperate, he clung ono her lips. Rough and tender in ways he would have never dared imagine.

Too soon, her mouth was gone and she inspected with him a testing gaze.

Her lips turned into a pout,“And yet, you have yet to return the favor to me, Yone~“, she teased, batting her eyelashes at him with theatrical immaturity.

With that, she had planted an idea in his head.

‚That moan‘, the sinful sound of that moan laced with demonic magic and lust had been seared into his mind, and he decided he wanted to hear it again. As if giving him a chance to act, her lashers uncoiled from his legs as her hand pulled away from his weeping cock. Maybe he would have whined, wanting to end his own state of suspense. Yet not this time, the air thick with the warmth of a summer eve and heavy with the scents of blooming blossoms, he wanted this to continue. This game. This torture of the sweetest kind.

He turned, taking Evelynn by the waist and pulling her with him down onto the ground, his head caged on either side by her arms.

Yone was captivated, only noticing in passing that instead of the grass and flowers that filled the forest ground, a soft duvet of silk caught them there, likely another trick of the demon above him.

Painted in the last rays of daylight, she was even more beautiful. The way the pale blue light shone of her curves, how it painted the swell of her breasts, the way it fell over her collarbones and neck. Truly a sight to behold. Their lips crashed into one another once more. With hurried hands, Yone went to work at the belt of painted silk that held her kimono shut, hurrying and aching to see more. To see her as he pulled her impossibly close, letting her collapse on top of him.

Soon, he tasted blood, his own, as Evelynn sunk her teeth into his lower lip, delighting in each groan and gasp he gave. 

„Sit on my face“, he demanded, out of breath and desperate as they parted for air.

„What was that?“,Evelynn replied, raising a mischievous brow, tracing a slow finger down his throat, where hickeys and gentle bites had marked her actions.

„Please sit on my face, Eve“, he corrected himself, all shame torn from him by the lustful demon, pleading instead of demanding. This time, his wishes would be heard as the demon allowed the robe of violet silk to slide off her shoulders to reveal herself.

He could not help but stare and hunger for her more than ever. However, he did not dare to rush as he guided her up to rest over his head, instead stopping to place adoring kisses along the gentle curve of her stomach, on her hips and down the insides of her thighs, mouthing sweet nothings against her blazing skin.

Lost in his worship of her form, he almost forgot about his own aching need as he coiled his hands around her thighs and gently pulled her top of him, tasting the warmth between her legs. His thumbs gently stroking over her thighs, his lips and tongue started to explore his lovers folds, pushing inside and up, delighting as he felt a small twitch of her hips that urged him to go on.

It was a heavenly sound that let him know of his success, a soft, almost shy whimper that came from Evelynn as his tongue found the small nub between her lips, this time he would not relent. Instead, he let go of one of her thighs, instead choosing to steady her by the hip as his other hand went to join his mouth and gently tugged Eve‘s folds open to allow his tongue more direct access to her sweet spot.

Heat and Shadow clouded his mind, coiled around his consciousness like a serpent encasing its prey as the sun sunk lower beneath the horizon. Glowing violets and purples fading to the darkness of night.

Perhaps as a reward, a moan parted Evelynn’s lips, shameless and lustful as he kept lapping at her folds, flicking it gently, stroking it.

Yone gave a content humm, slowly gripping her hips to keep her from jerking away from the pleasure and his touch, his thumb tracing the gentle curve of her form.

Soon, she leaned over, placing her shaking hands on the bedding below to steady herself against the unrelenting pleasure, slowly moving her hips to grind against Yone‘s gentle tongue. A smile danced over his lips as his tongue dipped lower to lap up her wetness, even though he heard a small sound of protest from above as he abandoned her clit for just a few moments before returning. Rubbing soothing circles into the skin of her hips, he continued his pursuit, chasing her every movement with his mouth, his fingers, his tongue. All while Evelynn above him clearly was chasing something not entirely different. He heard as much as he felt her breath hitch, sharp gasps and increasingly breathy moans fill the air around them, intertwined with the occasional „Yes“ and just once or twice she blessed his ears and moaned his name, filling each letter with boundless desire.

He knew that moment they both were pursuing would come soon as Evelynn buried a hand hastily in his hair, her head tipping back in unashamed bliss.

Her voice, higher, almost strained, found his ear,“ don‘t stop now“, her voice lost herself in wordless moans and broken breaths before he felt her body tense up, fingers twisting his hair as she broke above him, a moan caught in her throat in all the bliss and ecstasy. Yone forgot all in that moment of burning desire, so much so that he managed to catch Evelynn just in time as she almost tipped off him, grasping her by the waist again and gently setting her down on the sheets beneath them, her form still shaking and trembling with the aftermath of her release.

„Ah~ such a good boy“,she teased, reaching for a belt loop of his pants, tugging him close,“You have earned your reward...take off your clothes for me, love“, she decided, leaning back to watch him with sharp wanton in her eyes.

Perhaps this was a sign she did not need much of a break before continuing on.

Suddenly, his clothes felt much too warm, suffocating him and the fire beneath his skin, with shaking fingers, he swiftly stripped himself of his clothing until he felt Evelynn‘s hungry gaze on his leaking, neglected length. Still hard, he felt himself still aching with pent-up tension, with wanton desire and the most shameful fantasies tugging at his mind.

„Please“, he whispered(maybe whined), hoping for just a twinge of mercy in the demon’s heart.

Yone drew in a sharp breath as she raised her hand, dragging her sharp nails up his shaft, giggling softly when it strained against her fingers, her movements slow and languid, savoring every twinge of agony in his desire.

,“Get on your hands and knees for me“ she ordered though her tone was soft, guiding him to turn as she spoke. 

There were only the silks beneath them to stare at as Yone waited in anticipation and agony, waiting for a touch, a command, anything.

Until slowly, he felt a hand slide up the back of his thigh, another pushing down between his shoulder blades, commanding him to lean deeper until Yone came to prop himself up on his elbows Instead and her hand disappeared.

Slowly, he craned his neck, glancing at Evelynn behind him, and promptly, he has presented with two fingers.

Wordlessly their eyes met, the demon giving a gentle nod towards her extended fingers until the swordsman obediently look them into his mouth, sucking them gently until they were pulled free once mor with a gentle pop.

He only heard a quiet whisper behind him,“so obedient“ before he felt a pair of wet fingers slowly circling his entrance.

Gods. A low whine left his throat as he hid his face, flush with color and embarrassment, behind his arm as a tentative fingertip pressed against him. Evelynn gently coaxing him into relaxing with patient kisses along his back and sweet words of praise and encouragement until finally, two fingers slipped inside. 

Now this, he had not done before. In his mortal life, he had maybe fooled around with a girl or two, drunk on plum wine and blazing summer night. But those times had been so vastly different to this. Less...Intense, perhaps. 

With heavy breaths, a desperate whimper left his lips as he felt her fingers curling inside, straining his walls. Searching for that one spot near the base of his aching member.

Evelynn‘s voice once more met his ears, no more than a whisper, words in his mind as in the air around them,“I‘ll make you feel good...relax“, this time, there was a more sinister hum in her words, yet he could not bring himself to resist, to disobey, “forget yourself for me“, she continued, pushing deeper until she found what she was looking for.

Yone yelped, burying his face in the blanket beneath as he practically saw stars in front of his closed eyes, the wind knocked out his chest.

Her touches were unrelenting now.Unending.Unforgiving. Rubbing that spot again and again as Yone fell apart beneath her, collapsing onto the sheets, sobbing with moans.

„That‘s it, love“, her words filled his mind now, dark and terrifying, mixing with the blinding pleasure that drowned his senses.„ I can give you anything you want“. There was only her now, he felt his own peak building but he did not care, he did not mind whatever demonic force was fucking him stupid now as long as she did not stop.

His fingers dug into the silk beneath, clawing into it as his body went tense, bright white pleasure burning through his senses. A breath stuck in his throat, he came hard, crumbling onto the sheets beneath, tears of overwhelmed pleasure burning in his eyes, claws of obsessive want dragging through his mind before blissful oblivion took him. Collapsing into whatever caught him beneath.

Moonlight had devoured the last rays of the evening glow as Evelynn turned Yone on his back to inspect him. The words on her lips unspoken, yet he practically heard it in his mind already.

„Did you claim my soul?“, his words weak and delirious, lacked any of the necessary firmness to sound even remotely threatening as he laid beneath her, spent and exhausted. Even he himself did not know if he would mind. Immediately an avalanche of thoughts hit his mind, he could not help but picture their entanglement once more, this time within her domain as the demon pushed him into the sheets and caught his lips in a commanding kiss. It took much strength to push this fantasy from his mind.

„Ah, already desiring more“, she purred, baring her teeth with a cruel smirk, twirling a strand of his ivory hair around her fingers as she spoke, not even gracing his words with an awnser. They both knew his soul had already been claimed by greater forces, even if his release just now certainly had felt like a second passing into the blissful oblivion of death.

‚Desire‘, Yone mused, eyebrows knitted together as he searched his mind once more. His consciousness still fogged and soft as he attempted to call upon just the last bit of knowledge he still held about the residents of the spirit world. Evelynn was a name he had known before, the true name of the fiend hidden in the emotion she held dominion over.

_Desire_.

Perhaps his thought process had been more obvious than expected, because he watched her smile grow wider,“Ah, so you figured it out“, she bent down, running her wet tongue up his throat, finding purchase on his bruised skin, sinking her teeth into it once more. Not enough to break the skin, yet plenty to leave mark. “ you know my true name...now what will you do?“, she was playing with him once more, he knew. Toying with his resolve as he melted into her touch. Her other hand traversed his chest, Yone’s breath still heavy as he met her gaze. They both full well knew he had no intention of fighting her, let alone seal her.

„Would you indulge my desires again in the future?“, he asked as carefully as he could as his breath grew heavier once more, pressing himself up against her teasing touch.

„No one craves their darkest needs as fiercely as you...I would find you whether you‘d like me or not“, she replied, parting her lips from his throat and catching his mouth in a searing kiss, open-mouthed and debauched, messy and sinful. Savoring the moment, he closed his eyes, desperately pulling her heat closer, framing her face with his hands. She pulled back for a moment and you heard her giggle, mischievous and cruel, echoing around the forest from all sides. Yet as he reached out and opened his eyes to pull her in once more, only the silk beneath him and the exhaustion in his bones spoke of their debauchery.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first,fully finished piece of smut!  
> Usually i cant get myself to go for it like this.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this piece, feel free to leave Kudos or Comments below, I greatly appreciate ever feedback.


End file.
